The Way She Moves
by lavender.ferryboats
Summary: I was a little disappointed with the lack of Meredith in the episodes where Addison visited in Season 5. So I wrote a little something to entertain myself.


Addison, Naomi and Sam were walking towards the lobby of the hospital. They wanted to meet Derek for celebratory drinks for Archer's successful surgery.

"There he is." Addison said, spotting the head of familiar dark curls first. Derek was standing with his back to them in the lobby, his briefcase in one of the chairs.

"Derek!" Naomi called out and Derek turned around at the sound of his name. He offered them a small smile when he saw the group.

"Derek, you want to go out for drinks?" Sam asked when they walked closer.

"We have to celebrate the surgery, Derek." Addison chimed in.

"You guys going to Joe's?" Mark asked, coming out of a hallway, already dressed in his street clothes.

"Yeah, you should come with us." Naomi said. "We'll get the gang together again."

But Derek had turned his body to the side, a small grin playing on his face that was growing by the second. He didn't appear like he had heard them.

"Derek?" Addison asked, confusedly, now that they are standing well within his earshot.

"What is he looking at?" Naomi asked.

The group of 4 all turned their heads in the same direction Derek is facing. And then they saw her. Meredith was walking towards them, also changed out of her scrubs. Her skin tight jeans sat right on her hip bones, the heels on her black leather boots made her hips sway sensuously with each step, and her V-neck sweater hugged her curves just right. Her dirty blonde waves danced across her shoulders as she walked and she had a smile on her face, her green eyes sparkling.

"Damn." Sam muttered under his breath, which made Addison and Naomi glare almost accusingly at him. Derek was paying too much attention to notice.

"Hey guys." Meredith's lyrical voice said as she walked closer to the group. Derek hands had stretched forward as she came near, eager to grasp onto her waist, to grasp onto something familiar, warm. Something to hold onto.

"Are you guys going to Joe's?" Meredith asked as she walked right into Derek's outstretched arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and kissed her cheek. But just from looking at the way his hands were grasped tightly around her waist, it was obvious that he wanted to do more than kiss her cheek. But present company prevented that.

"Yes."

"Maybe." Addison and Derek said at the same time. Addison and Naomi turned to frown at him.

"You can come with us, if you liked." Sam invited her, knowing that the other two women were obviously making things uncomfortable. But Mark was rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, it's okay." Meredith rejected politely. "We've got a little thing going at our house for Lexie winning the intern's game. Thanks for offering though."

"You guys are celebrating with Lexie?" Derek asked softly close to her hair. His thumb slide under her sweater, rubbing small circles on the warm skin in the small of her back. His other hand was resting comfortingly on her hips.

"Yeah." Meredith subconsciously leaned into his chest, seeking the warmth only his body can offer her. "You should go out with them, Derek. Go out and have fun."

"You sure? I could go home with you if you want." Derek said, and Meredith could just barely hear the plea in his voice. It was so insignificant, she ignored it. " I don't really need to play host with them or whatever." They've just lived together for a few month, and already he was picking up on her language.

"You guys are seriously watching this?" Mark's voice broke into the bubble rudely, for the others were staring intently at the couple having a moment that is a tad too intimate for such a public place. Like glutton for punishment.

"Go, Derek." Meredith smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth quickly, but Derek followed after with another kiss, full on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Meredith said to him with a warm smile. She waved at the rest of the group, "Goodnight, guys!" And walked into the night.

Derek's gaze and body were turned in the direction she walked into, his gaze never faltering until he could not make her out with the light shining from the hospital.

"Now I know why he's with her." Sam said, making Mark snort with laughter. Derek's attention was now back to the group, and he glared at the two.

When Derek turned back to them, his blue eyes that just sparkled moments before were now dull and flat. That just made Mark laugh harder. Addison finally couldn't help it and slapped his arm.


End file.
